


A tutoring session and maybe something more

by HSMTHTSTRASH



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Homework, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSMTHTSTRASH/pseuds/HSMTHTSTRASH
Summary: Ricky need help in math E.J. offers help.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Kudos: 3





	1. The Tutoring Session

Ricky stared at his algebra textbook that was open on the cafeteria table in front of him with a sigh.  
What's wrong? Nini asked him.  
Ricky looked up from where he was sitting. Hmm?  
Nini asked again, Are you alright?  
Oh, yeah I'm fine. I am just having trouble with my math homework that's all.  
You know if you're having trouble with math Ricky, maybe you should let E.J. help you. Ashlyn speaks up.  
E.J.? Are you serious Ash? E.J. and I don't like each other. I can't even look at the guy he annoys me so much. Ricky says.  
When ever I see him I either turn around and walk the other way or speed right past him so he doesn't see me.  
So, who doesn't see you? E.J. asks walking up behind him and sitting next to his cousin for lunch.  
Ricky jumps at the sound of E.J.'s voice. You. So you don't see me. He gets up to leave but Ashlyn grabs a hold of his backpack so he can't go anywhere.  
You're not going anywhere Ricky sit down. Ashlyn says forcing him back to his seat at the lunch table.  
Why? E.J. asks.  
Ricky doesn't really like you so he tries to avoid you any chance he gets. Nini says.  
Ricky gives her a small death glare as if to say "Don't tell him that". Nini just shrugs and says What? It's true you avoid him wherever and however you can.  
Ashlyn and Nini both tell E.J. that he has been having some trouble with his Algebra homework.  
"Well I could tutor you sometime. you know if you ever want help." E.J. offers.  
Alright that would be good I guess. Ricky says.  
Great. E.J. answers. Do you want to maybe start tonight?  
Sure. Where should we meet up?  
How about the library around 4:00pm? E.J. suggests.  
Sounds good to me. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The Library

Okay Ricky what are you having trouble with in algebra?  
Order on the number line. Ricky answers.  
Alright well let's look in the textbook to see what that says first what chapter and section is it? E.J. asks.  
Chapter 2 Introduction to integers and Algebraic Expressions. Section 1: Integers on the Number Line. It starts on page 86. Ricky replies.  
E.J. thumbs through the book pages until he finds the page. Found it. Okay lets look at example 3.  
Use either <, > for _ to form a true sentence.  
3\. -9_2 Since -9 is to the left of 2, we have -9<2.  
Got it? E.J. asks? He replies yes with a nod Ricky feels something hard in his pants. It was his dick. Was Ricky really getting turned on from E.J. tutoring him with his math homework?  
Okay great lets keep going. E.J. says and moves on to the next example.  
4\. 4_-6 Since 4 is to the right of -6, we have 4>-6.  
Right? E.J. asks to make sure hes paying attention. Ricky doesn't respond he's too busy thinking about the boner in his pants that he doesn't hear a word that E.J. was saying to him. E.J. snaps his fingers a few times in front of Ricky which brings him from his thoughts. Ricky can you hear me? Hello?  
What? Ricky asks.  
Do you understand example 4? E.J. asks waiting for Ricky's response. Uh-Yeah I understand It. Okay whats the answer. Ricky looks at the book. E.J. takes the book from him without looking. Four is greater than negative six? Ricky answers unsure of himself because he is just guessing. Good job. Now let's taKe a look at the next example.  
5\. -8_-1 Since -8 is to the left of -1, we have -8<-1.  
You got it Ricky? Again Ricky didn't hear him but this time he was focused on E.J.'s lips and how much he wanted to kiss them. Ricky? E.J. snaps his fingers again. Once again bringing him out of his little daydream that he was having. Yeah? Ricky asks. Are you alright? You aren't kissing me. Sorry what? Ricky asks?  
I asked if you are alright because you aren't focusing. Oh yeah I'm fine. Are you sure? E.J. asks. Yeah I'm sure. ok good what did you think I said? I heard you say are you alright? You're not kissing me. Oh. ok.  
Do you want to move on to the homework? E.J. asks.  
Sure. Ricky responds but I'm going to go the the bathroom first.  
Okay I'll be here.  
Ricky leaves to go to the bathroom and while he's in there the power goes out. Both Ricky and E.J. didn't have their phones because they left them in their lockers so they could focus on Ricky's homework.  
Ricky carefully finishes up in the bathroom and slowly makes his way back to the library once he gets there he locates the table where he and E.J. were working but trips on the leg of the table and falls onto E.J. which connects their lips together. They stay like that for a few seconds and then they separate. Sorry about that. Its okay.  
Do you want to just call it for tonight since we don't have our phones and we can't exactly do work in the dark? Yeah. You can always call me if you have questions. E.J. says.  
I know. Ricky responds.  
Good. Just so you know, for what its worth even though that kiss was an accident, I still really enjoyed it.  
Me too. Ricky says. You wanna do it again?  
Sure.  
They kiss again.  
Hey Ricky this might sound crazy but would you want to go out with me sometime?  
Yeah I'd like that. They gather their things and head to their lockers and grab the rest of their things and head out the doors of East High. Do you need a ride? E.J. asks.  
No that's alright I have my skateboard.  
Okay just making sure. I'll see you tomorrow then.  
See you tomorrow. Ricky puts his skateboard down and begins to ride home when E.J. calls his name. He stops. Yeah? I'll miss you. I'll miss you too. They kiss one final time and Ricky heads home he is contemplating what exactly just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to look in my math textbook for problems for this.


	2. That Night

Ricky thought that his tutoring session with E.J. went well. then he remembered he is now dating E.J. Caswell, (his ex girlfriend Nini's ex.) Yeah this won't be complicated at all. 

When he was sitting on his bed ricky got a text from E.J. 

E.J.: Hey so when should we tell the group about us? 

Ricky: I don't know I guess maybe monday at lunch? That sound good? 

E.J.: Yep! Sounds good to me. I can't wait to see you. 

Ricky: Me too. I miss you. 

E.J.: I miss you more.

Ricky: Miss you most. so whats up? 

E.J.: Not much just horny. You?

Ricky: The same.

E.J.: Wanna see my dick?

Ricky: Yes.

E.J.: Okay, Here you go.

E.J. sends Ricky a photo of his dick and it is huge.

Ricky: wow. thats ginormous. 

E.J. Thanks. can I see yours? 

Ricky: Sure. 

Ricky sends E.J. a picture of his dick and it is equally as big. 

E.J. Wow Ricky I didn't expect you to be so big. 

Ricky: I'm full of surprises E.J. Anyway I'm going to sleep. Good night E.J.

E.J.: Good night Ricky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is september 11,2020. Nineteen years ago 2,977 people were killed in the attacks on September 11, 2001. My heart goes out too all of their families and friends. Also if you have not heard about the story of the man in the red bandanna, I highly recommended you look into it it is such a heartwarming story. 
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now folks.
> 
> please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I came up with this idea while I was in my college algebra class so yeah. Also I love feedback so feel free to comment


End file.
